War Master
Introduction The War Master, also known as the ZTZ-104, is General Kwai's main battle tank. Overview While it serves a similar purpose to the traditional Battlemaster tank, General Kwai's improvements to the tank give it stronger firepower and strengthened armour. Its main battle cannon has also been improved, giving the War Master the option to choose between two firing modes: Close combat mode or Long range combat mode (though firepower and accuracy are sacrificed). The ability to have two firing modes makes the War Master a very flexible tank. Similarly to many other Chinese tanks, the War Master benefits from Horde Bonus when in groups of five or greater, increasing their rate of fire. While the War Master may lack anti-infantry fighting capabilities, the superior firepower and armour allows it to destroy any Rank 1 vehicle in a one-to-one fight. Furthermore, the sheer number of upgrades available for the War Master (researched from the Propaganda Center and Overlord headquarters) makes it a worthy contender against many rank 3 vehicles when upgraded. Abilities *Two modes of firing: Close combat mode or Long range combat mode, the former deals more damage but has shorter range, the latter has longer range but packs less power. *Horde bonus in groups of 5 or more. Upgrades Tank Armour: *Increase the War Master's durability. Available at Rank 3 at the Propaganda Center. Nationalism: *Increase the effect of Horde Bonus of the War Master by 25%. Available at Rank 3 at the Propaganda Center. Autoloader: *Increase the War Master's rate of fire. Available at Rank 3 at the Propaganda Center. Nuclear Tanks: *Increase the speed of the War Master by 25% but it will explode and leave behind radiation when destroyed. Available at Rank 5 at the Overlord Headquarters. Uranium shells: *Increase the damage output of the War Master by 25%. Available at Rank 5 at the Overlord Headquarters. Assessment Pros: *Strong against vehicles and buildings. *Relatively inexpensive ($850). *Can crush infantry and fire on the move. *Balanced in terms of attack and defense. *Large number of available upgrades. Cons: *Weak against missile-armed infantry. *Slow movement speed. *Helpless against aircraft. Quotes (in native Chinese language) The War Master reuses the quotes of the Battlemaster. When Created * 中国坦克师待命。 When Selected * 主战坦克报道。 * 战场在何处？ * 为红军而战。 * 我们是中国军队的主力。 * 在这呢。 When Ordered To Attack * 红军万岁，中国万岁！ * 坚决服从命令！ * 将敌军击溃！ * 进攻！ * 他们逃不掉的！ * 消灭中国的敌人！ When Ordered To Move * 执行命令。 * 转移阵地。 * 是的，将军。 * 祖国在召唤我们。 * 我们会坚守这片领土。 * 移动命令确认。 Trivia * The War Master strongly resembles a Type-99 (ZTZ-99) main battle tank of the People's Liberation Army, the main difference is that the War Master's turret is positioned closer to the back of its chassis than the Type-99. * Like the Battlemaster Tank, the War Master has a pintle mounted machine gun and turreted mounted smoke screen launchers. None of these are functional. Gallery War Master Upgraded Patch 2.png|War Master with Tank Armor upgrade applied. ZTZ-99.jpeg|The Type-99 main battle tank of the PLA, which the War Master is likely based on. Upgraded War Master.png|War Master with Tank Armor upgrade applied (pre patch 2). Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Main Battle Tanks